Anna Bleu
Anna Bleu is one of the main protagonists in VNLA. She is a Huntress-In-Training, currently attending Beacon Academy. Her weapon of choice is a bo staff, which turns into a long bow. This weapon is called Skiza.The word Skiza (SKY-zuh) is a combination of the word "Sky," and "-za," which represent the word Athazagoraphobia, which is the fear of being forgotten or ignored. Anna made her first digital appearance in 2018, as part of a project on DeviantArt. However, she had been thought of previously, and was featured alongside her fellow teammates in the original first draft of Volume 1, written in 2017. The first night Anna stays at Beacon, a pair of initiate boys are bullying here. However, a girl named Violet Argyle steps in to help, which results in scaring them off. Anna is thankful for the assistance, but she can't help but wonder why. Her anxiety and paranoia stop her from speaking to Violet again, until Beacon's Initiation. She meets Violet again, and the two become a pair. Later, Violet chooses the King of Spades for them, and she ends up on Team VNLA, including Violet Argyle, Nero Vanta, and Lincoln Forrest. Appearance Anna has pale white skin and bright blue hair and eyes. Original Outfit (Volume 1) Anna doesn't want to attract a lot of attention, so she tries to dress in a way that doesn't attract too much attention to herself. Surprisingly enough, Anna's combat outfit is never described in the official VNLA story, as of Chapter 4: The Immovable Object. [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13464638/5/VNLA-Volume-1 Chapter 4: The Immovable Object] That being said, her official outfit will be that of the picture shown above. Anna wears a beige-colored sweater, black shorts, black-and-blue striped stockings, large, grey spiky boots, and a long blue scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Anna's emblem is an open blue circle with soundwaves inside of it. Pajamas Anna's sleepwear consists of a pastel blue tank top and black pants. Beacon Uniform Anna is a total worrywart, and so she wears her uniform just as it's meant to be worn. However, it should be noted that instead of the conventional black stockings, she substitutes with her black-and-blue striped ones, and she also wears her scarf with this outfit as well. Personality Anna is very shy and quiet, and so far there isn't very much reason for this. She seems to have trouble with anxiety, frequently concerning herself with how she presents herself and who might be looking at her. The most prominent example of this so far is in Chapter 1: Violet Argyle,[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13464638/2/VNLA-Volume-1 Chapter 1: Violet Argyle] after Violet saves her from the two boys. Anna is thankful at first, but she quickly lets her worries get the best of her and convinces herself that Violet wants something in return. Anna's quiet nature may be attributed to her past. She hasn't delved into her backstory yet, but something seems to have happened to her parents. When her teammate Lincoln asks if she had lost them, she responds with "Not the way you think I did." It is currently unknown what she means by this, and hopefully there will be answers soon. Powers and Abilities Anna may not be the best at communication, but she most certainly isn't a pushover. So far she has demonstrated that she is more than capable of defending herself, although she does almost get eaten by a Grimm (King Taijitu) during initiation. She most certainly isn't the strongest of the team, but due to Lincoln's unknown limits, there is no way to tell if she is any more capable than he is. Anna has impeccable aim. During her fight with the King Taijitu, after being thrown into the air the first time, she flawlessly prepares an arrow and successfully lands a hit on the Grimm. Anna is not confident in her abilities, but she does know how to use them well. When running away from a mature Ursa, she uses her semblance to cause a cave-in, trapping the Grimm and most likely killing it. Weapon The Skiza isn't the most unique weapon out there, but it most certainly gets the job done. It is described as a brown staff while not transformed, and bends to form a bow. She carries a quiver on her back filled with arrows, and restocks it regularly. Anna uses Dust arrows, but where she gets them is currently unknown. She has not yet used any of these specialized projectiles. Semblance Anna's semblance is called Loudmouth. Using her aura, she amplifies the vibrations of her vocal cords, which allows her to emit a loud high-pitched screech, stunning anyone nearby. This also serves defensive and offensive purposes, as she uses her semblance to not only cause a cave-in but to scare opponents away. However, it seems after two uses Anna's voice starts to give out. Due to the nature of her semblance, it's very easy to hurt herself, and so she tries to use this sparingly. Weaknesses Anna is not physically strong, as she is pushed around very easily by a pair of boys during her first night at Beacon. She also lacks the necessary communication skills necessary to be part of a team, as shown in Chapter 2: Rough Landing, when she walks away from the group and nonchalantly causes a cave to collapse in on itself. Anna's anxiety is also a notable weakness. She has yet to let it interfere with her school life, but it has so far interfered with her social life. Previously, her anxiety had stopped her from getting to know Violet better prior to initiation. It also interferes with her conflict resolution, and her quiet nature makes it easy to ignore her in a heated discussion. Trivia * Anna has anxiety, which is her mental motif. * "Bleu" is literally a reference to the word "Blue," and the name "Anna" is a reference to the character from the children's animated film Frozen and Frozen 2, Anna. * Anna's previous outfit had much more blue in it. She originally had a blue shirt, a blue pleated skirt, a shorter blue scard, and blue sneakers. However, she still had her stockings in her original concept. In a VERY old design, Anna's hair was long, like Violet's, and her eyebrows were much thicker. That concept is no longer available, however. ** The second concept can still be found on DeviantArt, in the Group Gallery. * Anna's astrological sign is Aquarius. References Category:Browse Category:Characters